


Levi’s Clumsy Day

by onihunter305



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend Nico Kim, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, poor levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: Levi had clumsy day’s every now and then, this one was going to end up in the recordbooks though.





	Levi’s Clumsy Day

Levi couldn’t help but groan when he realized, early on during that day, that he was having what he had affectionately titled, a “clumsy day.” 

They happened to him from time to time and he was pretty much used to the snickers and giggles that tended to follow as he bumbled along on these days. It really didn’t bother him, after all clowns trained their whole lives to look as natural as he did as they tripped and dropped things. 

Now, he recognized this wasn’t an ideal kind of day to have as a surgical intern at Grey-Sloan Hospital, but he had learned how to manage. He knew how to be careful and to take all the necessary precautions to insure that he didn’t do anything that might harm a patient. His first, and last, major episode during a “clumsy day” at this hospital had been when he dropped his glasses into a patient’s body cavity. He would never jeopardize a patient with his clumsy nature again. 

Today’s clumsy day had started early, from the moment his alarm went off and he arose from Nico’s warm bed. He leaned over his boyfriend’s sleeping form to kiss Nico but his hand slipped and his head crashed down into Nico’s forehead instead of the gentle kiss he meant. 

“Owe! What the the hell babe?” Nico said, sitting up and rubbing his forehead vigorously with one hand while the other wiped the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Levi quickly exclaimed, trying to get Nico to move his hand so he could assess whatever injury he caused. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a bump,” Nico said, waving off Levi’s worried hands. 

“I slipped, I swear all I wanted to do was kiss you,” Levi replied dejectedly, feeling upset that he hurt Nico. 

“I know you would never do it on purpose. It’s okay babe,” Nico said, moving his hands and leaning in to kiss Levi to show that he was fine. “How’s your head?”

“Just a bump,” Levi replied with a small smile, mimicking Nico’s previously uttered words. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m sure, just tired,” Nico said, yawning. He had only gotten in a few hours ago, having showered quickly so he could climb into bed with Levi who had already been asleep. 

“Okay, you go back to sleep. I have to be at the hospital at 7. I’ll see you there later,” Levi said, pushing Nico slightly so he could lay back down. He placed a gentle kiss over the bruise he would, without a doubt, be responsible for later today and walked towards the bathroom quietly. 

Then, while getting into the shower, Levi stubbed his toe on the edge of the enclosure. Cursing quietly Levi bent down to see if he broke his toe or toenail. Two incidents in less than an hour, Levi sighed at how his day was shaping up to be. 

Levi made it all the way to the entrance of the hospital before he had another one. 

As he was about to walk into the hospital when he got distracted by some construction sounds off to the side. He turned his head and lost focus for a moment, unfortunately in that moment he took a wrong step and accidentally bumped into Jo Karev, spilling her hot coffee all over his Captain America t-shirt. 

“Oh shit,” he exclaimed loudly, quickly pulled the scalding wet fabric away from his sensitive skin. 

“Schmitt! Why aren’t you watching where you’re going,” she said, shaking her coffee covered hands. 

“I’m sorry! I got distracted!” He said, feeling the sting from the burn that was probably now covering his chest. 

“You owe me a coffee,” she said sharply, clearly not in the best of moods. 

“Sure, let me make sure I still have some skin on my chest and I’ll get right on it,” Levi spat back, frustrated beyond belief at how his day was going; he had a bruise on his head, his toe was still throbbing, and now his chest was on fire. Levi was done with this day and officially in a bad mood so his statement had been very reactionary. He hadn’t had time to think before he spoke. As soon as he realized what he said, he wanted to take it back. He couldn’t believe he just spoke to a fellow that way, to the chief’s wife. “I... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I’m just having a bad day, like a really, really bad day,” he said sorrowfully. 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too. That was unnecessarily harsh of me. I’m on my way home anyway. Don’t worry about it,” Jo said with a regretful sigh. “Are you okay?” She asked afterward. 

“I will be. I know it will come as no surprise that this isn’t the first time in my life that I’ve spilled scalding hot liquid on myself,” Levi said, sneaking a quick peak down his ruined shirt to see the bright red skin underneath. 

“I’m still sorry I yelled. Hope your day gets better,” she said, her hand landing on his shoulder in support before she walked off. 

Levi made sure to pay attention as he walked to the interns lounge to change. He inspected his tender chest as he slipped on his scrubs and was definitely relieved to see that there would be no lasting damage from his clumsiness. 

“That looks painful,” Taryn Helm said, enter the lounge to change out of her scrubs. She was just coming off her shift and was looking forward to crawling into bed and sleeping the weariness that came with overnights. 

“Coffee mishap,” he mumbled, pulling the scrub top down. 

“You need some burn cream?” She asked, reaching to lift up his shirt to get a better look. 

“I’m fine, embarrassed that I knocked over the chief’s wife’s coffee is all,” he said, pushing her hand away. 

“If you’re sure. Be careful around the patients if your having one of your “clumsy days,” you’ve been doing so well recently,” she said sincerely. 

“I’d hate to do something to get another stupid nickname, I just started getting people to call me Schmitt instead of glasses or bloodbank,” Levi lamented. 

“It’s been really busy, gotta have a lull eventually. Let’s hope for now,” she said sympathetically. 

Levi nodded and walked out to go and join Dr. Owen Hunt, he was in the Emergency Room today. Levi prayed to any deity that would listen that he would make it through this shift without further incident. 

£*¥*£

As luck would have it, it was a pretty quiet day in the emergency room. Levi had handled a few cuts and abrasions, most not even needing stitches. 

Glancing up at the clock Levi was surprised how quickly time had been moving. Nico would just be arriving for his shift and Levi was hoping to get a few moments with him. Not only because he wanted to check the blossoming bruise that was probably gracing his normally perfect face, but he just felt calmer in his presence. Even though Levi knew he was having one of his days, he knew seeing Nico would erase all the things that had happened already this day. Nico just had that calming effect on him. 

In reality if Levi had been thinking straight, instead of daydreaming about his wonderful boyfriend, he probably would have been more mindful of the sudden movement to the left of him and the warning yell to the right of him. Before he could even recognize what was happening Levi was falling to the ground, throwing his arm out to attempt to brace his fall. The moment his arm met the ground he heard a pop and pain began to shoot down his arm. 

“Schmitt,” he heard from his side, his good arm gripping his uppee arm in a death grip as the pain continued to shoot out in every direction. 

Turning his head he was surprised to see Dr. Miranda Bailey kneeling at his side. “Dr. Bailey?” He said, speaking between his teeth to try and control the pain. 

“Damn hooligans, roughhousing in my ER!” She muttered angrily. “Alright Schmitt, what are you feeling?” She questioned, trying to focus on the intern on the ground even though she wanted to rip the teenager who was a fault a new one. The teen had been joking with his younger brother while they waited for their mom to get an X-Ray. They had been playing tag when the teen took off to avoid being touched, running straight into Levi and knocking him down awkwardly. 

“Pain... in my shoulder?” he hissed out. He was trying to breath through the pain and figure out what exactly happened. He was pretty sure it was his shoulder because he heard a pop, he was praying that it wasn’t a broken bone and that he actually heard a crack. He felt like slamming his head on the ground in frustration. He couldn’t wait for this “clumsy day” to end. 

“Would someone page ortho and get Schmitt on a gurney and into a room,” Bailey called out, looking for someone to come and assist. She was happy to see Hunt reading the kids the riot act off to the side. She hoped he put the fear of God in them. 

Dr. Casey Parker came over with a few nurses, he had just started his shift a little while ago when he heard a nurse talking about how a clumsy intern got leveled by some stupid kids in the ER. Knowing there was only one truly clumsy intern, he came down to make sure Levi was okay. 

“Alright, try not to move your arm,” he said, placing the arm on his chest and immobilizing it to prevent further movement or damage. 

“On my count,” Bailey said as they wheeled a gurney next to Levi and the nurses and Dr. Parker got into position. “One, two, three!”

Levi yelled out in pain as he was jostled and moved onto the bed. 

“We got you,” Parker said, adjusting Levi to be as comfortable as possible. “Ortho will be here soon and they will take care of you.”

“Nico?” Levi asked, both wanting the comfort of his boyfriend but also not wanting to worry him. 

Before anyone could answer him Nico came rushing into the area like a Hurricane, “Levi!” 

The taller man rushed to his boyfriend’s side and tried to look at what had happened to him. He could see the lines of pain on Levi’s face and the way in which he was holding his arm. His hands moved without thinking, gently prodding the joint to check the pain points. “I’m going to put you in a goddamn bubble Levi Schmitt,” he mumbled to himself as he assessed his injury. 

“Dr. Kim, we paged Dr. Lincoln, you know you can’t work on Schmitt,” Bailey said, settling her hand over his as she moved them off of Levi’s injury. She could feel the trembling in his hands and as much as she knew he was a medical professional that knew this wasn’t that bad, she also knew what it was like to be afraid for someone you cared about. It was the same fear she felt any time she gave herself a moment to think about Ben while he was on a shift. 

“I’m fine Nico, just some kids,” Levi said, trying to sound calm and he reached out with his good arm to take Nico’s hand. “Probably my fault,” he squeezed the hand, “I’m having a clumsy day.”

“You and your clumsy days,” Nico chuckled, his non-occupied hand gracing the light bruise on his forehead with a small smile. Levi had explained to him, fairly early on in their relationship, that he was cursed with clumsy days. Nico has tried to reassure him that they were all in his head, but the more time he was with the smaller man, the more he was inclined to believe him. 

“Exactly. You were my first casualty,” Levi said, his body shook with laughter until it caused pain to shoot from his shoulder. He closed his eyes as the pain passed. 

“Don’t move, Link will set your shoulder and you’ll be feeling better soon enough,” Nico said, trying not to focus on how bad he wanted to help alleviate Levi’s pain. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Parker started a line for Levi to get some pain medication. As the other intern injected the clear liquid into the line he saw some of the pain recede from Levi’s face. 

“Alright, what we looking at?” Link asked as he walked into the room, stopping short at the sight in front of him, “Schmitt what did you do now?”

“Patient accident, I’m pretty sure his shoulder popped out,” Nico said, itching to assist. 

“Well as you and Schmitt, and all your butterflies, signed documents with HR to insure that the hospital would not be liable for any improprieties I’m going to pretend you didn’t say anything Nico. Dr. Parker would you care to present,” Link said, calmly taking the spot up by Levi’s injured arm as he looked to the other intern in the room. 

“Um... Dr. Levi Schmitt, age 28, blunt force trauma to the right shoulder joint after a fall. Patient complaining of pain and discomfort, IV started to administer fluids and pain management medication,” Dr. Parker said, trying not to look at Levi as he presented because it all felt too weird. Levi was his friend, it felt awkward to present about him like he wasn’t there to speak for himself. 

“What’s your pain level at now Schmitt?” Link asked, prodding the area just as Nico did moments before. 

“It was probably like a 9, now it’s getting down to a 6,” Levi said, speaking easier now that the meds had kicked in. 

“This definitely feels like a dislocated shoulder to me, how could we proceed Dr. Parker?” Link said, finishing up his examination. 

“We could confirm diagnosis with an x-ray. If it’s confirmed, depending on Schmitt’s level of swelling we may need to administer some anti-inflammatories prior to re-setting the joint. Once the joint is back into its socket, ice and immobilization of the effect area as well as low pain management is advised,” Casey replied. 

“Perfect, lets get Schmitt up to x-ray!” Link said, popping up the rails on the bed to get him ready for transport. 

“Can Nico come with me?” Levi asked, his voice sounding strangely relaxed. “He’s the best pain management on the market.”

Link’s eyebrow raised into his hairline at the interns comment and he looked over to his friend who was blushing and looking shocked. 

“How much morphine did you give him Parker?” Nico said sharply. 

“15mg, a regular dose for an adult male!” Parker replied, looking wide-eyed at what had come out of Levi’s mouth. 

“Woah! Morphine! My mom never let them give me that stuff, it’s too strong,” he giggled. 

Nico looked at Link like he could fix this, truth was, as long as Levi wasn’t in pain the medication was doing its job, side effects be damned. 

“Nothing we can do about it now, let’s just get the x-ray and get everything settled before it wears off, because we won’t be giving it to him again,” Link said, feeling bad for his friend who was about to probably have a bunch of embarrassing things said about it. 

“But I want Nico to come,” Levi insisted petulantly, not forgetting his earlier request. 

“He can come to radiology but you have to get the x-ray alone,” Link reminded him. 

“Good, because he’s the best-est,” Levi told Link, looking fat more serious than his fake words would suggest. Link snickered at the title his friend had been given. 

“Alright lets get this show on the road,” Nico said, feeling like he would have a hard time showing his face by the time the day ended. For at least the second time that day, he cursed Levi’s “clumsy day.”

“Lets go Dr. President Lincoln,” Levi giggles, “lead me and my Adonis away!” Nico blushed and his eyes widened as Levi stage whispered to Link, “he’s a work of art, my work of art. I love him!”

“That’s... good to know Schmitt,” Link said, trying to hold back his laughter for the sake of his friendship with Nico. “Parker, lets get this done quick. Maybe take the back elevator, the one that’s less busy?”

Nico shot him a grateful look as they wheeled Levi out of the room. 

£*¥*£

45 minutes later they were back in the room so Link could set Levi’s dislocated shoulder. Nico was sitting by his side, his face a permanent shade of red. During the 45 minutes that it took for them to get to radiology, get the scan taken, and get back, Levi had managed to tell no less that 6 nurses that Nico was his strong and manly boyfriend, his cuddle-bug, his favorite-est person in the world, his lover (in all the senses), and the best doctor at the whole hospital. Nico wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look some of them in the eye again. Thankfully Levi was starting to become drowsy towards the end of the simple procedure, another side effect of the medication, so he was quiet as they all re-entered the room. 

“You know the drill Schmitt, it’s going to hurt, and then it’s going to feel better,” Link said as he took the ice pack off the shoulder and assess the swelling. 

“This is still a teaching hospital, Dr. Parker how should we proceed?” Link said, lowering the bed so that Levi was laying flat on his back. Nico sat himself down on Levi’s left side as Link took position on the right. 

“To relocate the shoulder you will perform a closed reduction maneuver on the shoulder joint,” Parker recorded dutifully, glad that Link was only making him express the maneuver verbally and not making him practice on his friend. 

“Will you be using Hennepin maneuver?” Nico asked, unable to stop himself from making sure Levi was given the best medical option available for his injury. 

“I know my fellow isn’t questioning my ability to relocate a simple dislocated shoulder,” Link said with a side eye for Nico, who had the good sense to look chastised. “Dr. Parker what is the procedure that Dr. Kim wants to make sure we utilize?”

“The Hennepin Maneuver is when you utilize the external rotation of the shoulder to relocate it. It is performed while laying flat. You flex his elbow to 90 degrees and gradually rotate his shoulder outward, in an external rotation movement. Some gentle pushing while in this position is usually enough for the joint to relocate,” Parker recited. 

“Perfect, and that is exactly what I plan to do. Satisfied Nico?” Link asked with an understanding look at Nico. 

“Yeah, sorry for being an ass,” Nico replied. 

“He, he, an ass,” Levi mumbled from the bed where he had been all but forgotten. As the pain medication worked through his body he had been feeling more and more drowsy, at this point he was barely able to keep his eyes open. That didn’t stop him from commenting, “You have a very nice ass,” causing the ruby red blush to cover Nico’s face and neck. 

“Thanks for sharing Schmitt,” Link said as he took hold of the arm and began to position it correctly before adding the pressure needed to relocate the shoulder joint. 

As soon as he began to maneuver the arm Levi’s eyes widened in pain and he let out a loud shout, showing Link had properly re-set the arm. 

Nico immediately got the ice pack back on the injured area gently and brushed the sweaty curls off of Levi’s forehead while asking “Feeling better now babe?”

“Yeah, but that hurt like a bitch!” Levi exclaimed, looking almost accusingly at Link, as though he didn’t know what to expect prior. 

“You’re welcome Schmitt. Now, as I’m sure you know, we will immobilize that arm and you will go to your PT diligently and you’ll be back at work in no time,” Link said with a reassuring smile as he held up the device that they would use to secure his arm in a way that would allow little movement. 

Both Link and Nico worked in tandem to get Levi properly secured in the immobilizing sling, Parker has approached to help Link but Nico had shot him and look that pleaded with him to just let him do this. Casey knew that Nico had to be itching to help, and knowing that he had a far greater knowledge of the injury and the interworking muscles and ligaments he just backed away and watch the two work. In no time Levi was secured and resting comfortably. 

“We’ll start to process your discharge papers and you should be ready to head home in an hour or two, Nico I’m guessing you’ll be requesting some time?” Link asked, tapping some information into Levi’s chart on the iPad. 

“Oh no, you can’t take time,” Levi began to protest. 

“Babe, there won’t be much you can do at first and you’re going to need help. I’ve got the time and there is no one else I’d rather spend it with anyway,” Nico said, leaning over to kiss Levi’s forehead before turning to walk out with Link. “I’m going to put in that paperwork with the chief while Link processes you. I’ll be back soon, stay safe until I do?”

“Hardy har, you’re so funny,” Levi said sarcastically, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he did so. 

€*£*€

Later that night Levi and Nico laid propped up in bed, the injured of the two back to regular pain meds and anti-inflammatories, discussing the day. 

“Can I get you to promise that the next time you’re having a clumsy day... you just stay home?” Nico asked, his fingers intertwined with Levi’s. 

“I can’t avoid going to work just because I’m having a difficult day, we work at a hospital Nico, sick and dying people depend on us,” Levi said, clearly ready to defend his point, his next argument died on his tongue when Nico started to chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh babe, you’re going to be mortified next time you walk into that hospital,” Nico laughed. 

“What?! Why!? It’s not like I haven’t done plenty of clumsy stuff there before, remember?” Levi exclaimed while his good hand made a gesture towards the glasses on his face all while trying to wrack his brain to remember what else had happened after his injury. 

“Well, I can say your mom probably had the right idea not to give you morphine for any of your other injuries, you were very... free with your comments,” Nico said, closing his eyes as he remembered some of the more ridiculous things Levi had said that day. 

“Nico Kim, what did I do? What did I say?” Levi whispered, his eyes wide with the realization. 

“Well for one, you told Nora, one of the nurses that is usually on seven, that I was tempting you with my bedroom eyes, as we waited for the machine to be available,” Nico said, watching Levi’s reaction. 

“Well were you?” Levi prompted. 

“Was I what?” Nico asked, confused. 

“Were you tempting me with your bedroom eyes?” Levi asked with a pinched face, trying so hard to be serious in the face of his embarrassment. 

“Of course not! I was glaring at the elevator and willing it to go quicker!” 

“Ooh it was your concentration face, hmm,” Levi said, looking at the ceiling with a satisfied smirk. 

“Levi Schmitt! Don’t be making that face! You know that you are under doctor’s orders to take it very easy for the first few days with your shoulder injury!” Nico said incredulously as Levi’s gaze shifted, half-lidded, to Nico. 

“They didn’t say anything about you taking it easy...” Levi trailed off. Nico took half a second to consider Levi’s words before a predatory smirk graced his face and he leaned over Levi’s body, capturing Levi’s lips with his own. 

Levi couldn’t help but smile as he relaxed into the kiss. He was right, Nico Kim really was the best pain management medication the market couldn’t offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story! If there were any glaring medical inaccuracies I apologize, the internet is only sort of your friend when trying to have a story make sense and flow nicely.


End file.
